


Wendip Week-What if Wendy and Dipper found themselves unable to lie for 24 hours?

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Suggestive Themes, Truth Spells, unable to lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: Wendy gets a little too truthful.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Wendip Week-What if Wendy and Dipper found themselves unable to lie for 24 hours?

Gas poured out of the flowers, filling the room, and the trio ran out. Coughing and hacking Dipper asked his girlfriend and sister, “Are you guys okay?” 

“Yeah,” Wendy said.

“I’m coughing a lot!” Mabel shouted.

“Ah Mabs?” Wendy asked her friend. 

“Hold on, let me check something.” Dipper pulled out his journal. He flipped through several pages, mumbling under his breath, until he found what he was looking for. “Truth Flower. This planet produces a noxious gas that causes anyone who breathes it in will not be able to lie for 24 hours.”

“Okay that doesn’t sound so bad”, Mabel said. 

“I know right?” Wendy agreed. 

“We’re all adults, we have nothing to hide from each other.” 

“Welp, I’m going to have sex with your brother.”

“Wendy!” Dipper shouted as his girlfriend’s eye popped open as she realized what she said. 

Mabel spoke next. “I find that gross and did not want to know that. At all.”

Wendy said, “I am deeply uncomfortable blurting that out.”

Dipper put his face in his hands. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s not talk for the rest of the day.”


End file.
